Some Nights At Freddy's
by Darren55
Summary: Mike was looking for a new job and he saw a ad for his favourite childhood pizzeria so he took the offer and this is his story of how it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first story and hopefully it's good so see you later.~~~~~~~~~~Keep on reading!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Monday 3:30 pm 1995- Mike was in his apartment eating a bowl of soup while looking through the paper for a new job because he was recently fired from his old job. FLASHBACK Mike was working at his job at the local fast food restaurant but Mike was feeling bored so he decided to play a prank. The next customer asked for a burger and large fries. Mike cooked up the fries and burger but for a prank he used food dye to make to food green. The customer got his food but when he opened the bag he saw his food was green he was so surprised that he fainted. Another customer saw this and called 911 the paramedics came and found he just fainted so Mike got in big trouble and got fired END OF FLASHBACK.

Mike was looking through the paper when he saw a ad for night guard at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria 12:00 am to 6:00 am. Mike loved that place as a kid so he phoned the pizzeria and then a lady answered " Hello this is Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria where magic and fun comes to life what may I do for you" Mike answered " I was wondering if I could apply for the night guard position" the lady answered " done come at 8:00 pm and Your new boss will show you around the place see you then" Mike was thinking why the hell was hired so quick never mind might as well sleep so then Mike went to his comfy bed and fell asleep.

Mike woke up at 7:55 and then yelled to nobody " holy shit i'm going to be late" and with that he drove off to the pizzeria. When Mike got to the pizzeria he went inside to see kids standing near the stage laughing and having fun while the big fluffy animatronics were singing there songs. Mike looked to the right and saw a guy wearing a top hat and a suit he assumed it was his new boss so Mike went up and said hi. looked at Mike and asked if he was the new security guard Mike said yes so took the boss Mike to the security office Mike was surprised to see huge giant metal doors the boss told Mike it was for safety issues just in case of robbery Mike wasn't convinced but decided to let it go. So after that the boss showed Mike the tablet and let him look through it he saw the hallways, the bathrooms, the show stage one thing made him really sad though and that was pirate cove his favourite place was closed which meant no more captain foxy FLASHBACK Foxy said " Arr me lads and lasses who wants to be captain foxy's first mate " Mike automatically put his hand up and foxy closed his eyes and randomly picked Mike he was so happy he could've died END OF FLASHBACK . After that Mike went on and saw the supply closet that was all the cams after that his boss gave him a security outfit and a badge and told him he should go home and rest before his shift tonight so Mike went into his Mustang and drove home. Then once again he went into his comfy bed and fell asleep

So that was that first chapter how was it until the next chapter keep on reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Since my first chapter was getting some views I decided that to make one more chapter today keep on reading I am out

Monday 11:45 pm 1995- The alarm beeped telling Mike to wake and to answer it he slammed his fist on snooze and said five more minutes in a tiring voice but then he immediately woke up and remembered it was time to go to the pizzeria. So he got up drank some coffee grabbed a can of monster energy and drove away to the pizzeria in his mustang. When he got there Freddy saw Mike and thought is that little Mike or is it another boring guard all the other animatronics where thinking the exact same thing because all of them were waiting for there favourite little kid to come back. FLASHBACK little Mike snuck into the place were animatronics rested and when he saw them all he could say was wow. All the gang saw him and wondered who he was so they went up and saw that he was a kid and then they made him there best friend. Mikes mom was very worried because she couldn't find Mike anywhere so she yelled his name Mike heard this and then ran off but before that he made a promise to come back he did a couple times then he stopped for a long long time END OF FLASHBACK Mike did not notice the gang looking at him funny so he just walked down to his office. When he got there he took the tablet and started to play angry birds he was on level 5 and that's when he got a phone message. Mike picked up the phone and listened to the whole message Mike was in the fetal position by the end he couldn't believe his favourite gang of all time would come up and kill him. Bonnie got up first to walk to the office to see who the guard was when he just got to the door Mike heard foot steps and then his instincts kicked in and he slammed his fist down on the door button. Bonnie looked through the window and saw Mike he was so excited he ran off to go tell the others. Mike was so scared that he was crying and screaming. Meanwhile Bonnie got to the stage and said so loud that Mike was here that even foxy heard once everyone heard that Mike was back everyone freaked out Chica went to the kitchen to make celebration pizza. Mike in the office finally got together and checked the cameras he saw everyone dancing and screaming which made him even more scared. The gang finally calmed down and since them and Mike were friends everyone rushed to the office to go see Mike he didn't now they were nice so he locked them out they where all sad but after a lot of talking Mike finally let them in and they had a huge group hug. After that they were setting up a huge welcome back party.

But little they now someone else was watching them and there every move plotting when to go see the others

The cliff hanger has been set hope you guys like this chapter a lot until next time keep on reading p.s keep on reading is my new catchphrase bye! P.p.s I am now having a poll check it out on profile


	3. Chapter 3

Upstairs everyone was dancing eating pizza and having fun but secretly downstairs in the basement there was golden Freddy with the shadow Freddy and shadow bonnie planning to go upstairs and try and kill Mike so they can make him come to there army and defeat the Fazbear the alarm rang which meant it was time for Mike to drive home in his mustang so Mike said goodbye to everyone and then drove home then Mike went to his comfy bed and fell asleep. Golden Freddy went into Mike mind and decided to play around in his dreams so he went up to Mikes dream and saw he was dreaming about living in doctor who's tardis. Golden Freddy saw this and made it into a nightmare where the Fazbear gang came to the tardis and acted nice but then turned and stuffed Mike into a bonnie suit. Suddenly Mike up to himself crying he was so scared he wet himself so Mike got up took a shower and then changed his clothes. Mike then had a bowl of cereal and played video games until he had to go back to work at the pizzeria. His alarm rang at 11:45 which meant you now what TO THE PIZZERIA so Mike got in his mustang and drove to the pizzeria. When Mike got everything seemed normal the animatronics were happy to see him and he was happy to see them but little did he know golden Freddy and the shadows were at the basement door ready to come up to the surface from the bunker and then beat up the gang and kill Mike by stuffing him in a suit. So right in the middle of the gang talking to Mike they heard a bang come from near the basement door so everyone went to arm themselves Freddy had his microphone Bonnie had his Guitar Chica had a kitchen knife and Mike had a pistol which he had in his pocket just in case a emergency ever happened. So with all of them armed they went to the basement door and golden Freddy and the shadows burst down the door before they all did the fight Freddy said one thing. Are You Ready For Freddy?

Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others I didn't want to write the fight till next chapter so in order to do that I had to shorten this chapter also rember to go see poll on my profile page and until next time when the fight happens keep on reading


End file.
